The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) design, and more specifically, to a document implementation tool for pcb refinement. PCBs are physical components for computer systems and other electronic devices. PCBs are resin or plastic boards with metal lines or pads connecting various electrical components together. Printed circuit boards require significant design effort to lay out the circuit for automated manufacturing. Specialized cad software is utilized to design PCBs for mass-production.